


The Truth in a Masquerade

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Accidental Crack, Again Touya, Again because Touya, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - International Police, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Ballroom Dancing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Because Touya, Boys in Skirts, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crack, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dark, Disclaimer: Credits to Pokemon and Nintendo and Gamefreak, Dressing as each other, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Flirting, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Mission Fic, OT5, Other, Rated Mature for implied sex, Sort Of, Team Plasma (Pokemon), There's not much to say you just have to read it, Touko in a suit, Touya in a dress, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: whale-shark-queen, Undercover Missions, crackish?, genderqueer n, i guess, slightly dark, technically, unintentional crack, vuvuzelashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Cheren, Bianca, N, Touko, and Touya have been sent on a mission.Idea "Masquerade ball" suggested by whale-shark-queen on Tumblr. Take the warnings with a grain of salt, because there's not much violence and the only death that happened to a major charcter was Ghetsis. So, I mean, but better safe than sorry.Edited February 13, 2021
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Cheren/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Truth in a Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> whale-shark-queen gave me the idea "Masquerade ball" for vuvuzelashipping (WHO NAMED THEM?) on Tumblr and my mind spat this out.
> 
> Title taken from an Alexander Pope quote.

“Do you see them?” Cheren asks quietly. He takes a sip of champagne, grimaces - he’s never liked carbonation, he doesn’t know why he thought this would be any different - and hands it to Bianca. She sips it thoughtfully.

“Not yet,” She says. “Drop off?”

“Suit or skirt,” Cheren says. She nods, eyes still roving over the crowd.

“There,” She says. Bianca’s the best at this kind of thing - finding things, he means. She’s also the best at pretending to be bait or someone unassuming. In reality she’s wicked quick and spider-sharp. He follows her gaze.

“Impressive,” He says.

“Stunning,” She agrees, inclining her head.

Touya and Touko hang off each others’ arms, almost appearing to glide on air. Despite being unrelated, they look similar enough to pass each other off as twins. Their heads are bent close, black and white masks brushing together as they whisper, looking like they’re in their own little bubble.

He knows better. They’re both the best at reconnaissance. Spying, information - whatever it is, they can get it. They’re also the best as disguise.

Which is obviously put into play here. Touko’s clothed in a pure white suit with burning orange accents and a white, barely feathered mask. She’s hidden her hair magnificently, and she looks exactly like Touya.

Touya, on the other hand, looks exactly like her. His hair’s done up fancily enough that it looks like it’s long and styled, and he’s in a black dress with a slit that reveals his thighs. Touko’s the one who likes having knives on her legs, so it’s no matter. His black mask has a blue lightning design, and Cheren doesn’t mistake the intricate lace and fabric covering his hands for anything but the hidden weapons they are. Touya loves fighting with archaic long-range weapons like bows, but he’s also a specialist in hand-to-hand combat.

“Do you want to go?” Bianca says. The pink mist mask framing her eyes belies her power.

He nods. “I’ll go.” She turns away and sips his champagne, slipping him the drop. They split as he makes his way towards Touya and Touko.

“May I have this dance, lady?” He asks, dropping down to a knee as he offers Touya his hand. Touko hides her smile behind her hand and whispers something to Touya before departing. He accepts and pulls Cheren up as the next waltz starts up.

“Fancy seeing you here,” He murmurs. He looks amused; there’s eyeliner hidden behind the mask around his eyes - both him and Touko wear it.

“I could say the same,” Cheren murmurs back. “Bianca sends her regards.”

“Does she?” Touya hums. “Well, either way, both of you look marvelous.”

Cheren’s lips quirk upwards. He doesn’t spare a glance for his suit, the colour of the purest sand closest to his neck and fading to ivory, then navy blue, and finally slate grey as it reaches his shoes, or to Bianca’s billowing pastel pink-and-purple dress. “So do you and Touko.”

Touya giggles, and he looks up at Cheren. He leans up on his tiptoes, not losing track of their dance as his lips brush his ear. “I see a perfect corner that’s calling our names,” He whispers seductively.

Cheren narrows his eyes at him. “You know that’s not allowed.”

Touya drops back down and sighs ruefully. “Worth a try.”

“Later,” Cheren promises. “At home.” Touya’s eyes light up, and he smiles at him. He slips his arm around his waist. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Touya whispers back. He giggles as Cheren dips him, the hand on the small of his back tucking something securely into his dress where there’s a catch mostly for this specific purpose. Touya wraps a leg around his waist, the act almost obscene at how much it reveals, and he’s barely touching the floor. Cheren sighs.

“How much champagne have you had?” He asks dryly. Touya giggles again.

“Touko said not to,” He whispers back, “But I like it.” His eyes flash towards something away. “There’s our Prince Charming.”

Cheren doesn’t move his head, just barely looking up. N truly looks just like Prince Charming, dashing in his perfectly androgynous black and red ball wear. His one-eye mask can’t hide how clever his eyes look. Touya bites his lip.

“I want to kiss him,” He whispers. They flow seamlessly back up, having held the dip long past what’s regular. Cheren smiles at him.

“There’ll be enough time for that later,” He reminds him, “We did get tomorrow off, after all.”

Touya’s eyes gleam. “I’ll remember,” He says. They bow and curtsey to each other as the music ends. “But you better make it up to me.”

“I will,” Cheren says, smiling. It looks dangerous. “Good luck.”

Touya winks at him, turning with the sweetest smile on his face as N zeroes in on him. Cheren leaves them, internally smirking at the raucous, dirty flirting he knows they’ll get into.

“How was he?” Touko asks, inspecting the stem of her margarita glass. Her drink is a violent, absurd purple, white smoke pooling in a thin layer on top and drifting out. 

“Drunk,” He says, skipping over the hor d’oeuvres. His eyes skim over the alcohol selection until he finds a shot of tequila. He picks it up and throws it back. “Beautiful.”

“I would expect so,” Touko says. She downs her margarita and sets the empty glass down, wrapping her fingers around a crystal cup of whiskey. “Kudos to whoever threw  _ this _ party.”

“You know who,” Cheren says. He doesn’t glance twice at N and Touya, the looks on their faces practically announcing that they want to make out on the floor. “Where’s Bianca?”

“Off on an errand,” She answers. “N?”

“Having eye sex with you,” He replies. She rolls her eyes; they don’t mention that they both knew the answers to the questions they asked. “I’d say it’s done.”

“Good.” She picks up the whiskey. “Let’s ditch this place.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Cheren throws over his shoulder. He’s already making his way towards the door.

“You better,” Touko says, swallowing the whiskey. She makes for the bathroom, and a moment later, Cheren sees Touya and N, laughing as they make their way out a different door to the enclosed courtyard, the not-so-secret spot for lovers. The wall isn’t that high, he knows. They’ll make it over.

He catches a glimpse of pink and purple pressed against the railing, disappearing on the level overlooking this one. He slips out the doors.

As five people leave the partying mansion like smoke, they all smile to themselves. The drop, hidden against a pillar, doesn’t leave with them.

_ Mission complete. _

* * *

_ BREAKING NEWS: Mansion of Lord Ghetsis of the Plasma Territories, Destroyed by Unstable Foundation and Support _

“Just yesterday, at his own party, Lord Ghetsis of the Plasma Territories perished when his mansion collapsed, killing…”

**Author's Note:**

> More random notes!  
> \- Outfit designs/what they were based on:  
> = Cheren's Outfit: Stoutland  
> = Bianca's Outfit: Musharna  
> = Touya's Outfit: Zekrom  
> = Touko's Outfit: Reshiram  
> = N's Outfit: Zoroark  
> \- They all work in different branches (Cheren and Bianca are in one, Touya and Touko in another, and N in one by himself) and barely get to see each other, but they make it work. Their relationship is secret except for the higher-ups, who when they need group missions and tasks done put these five on it.  
> = They're part of the darker side of the International Police  
> \- It's not mentioned, but N is a Valentine (taken from in The Company of Shadows), which basically means he specializes in seduction to get what he needs. As stated, Touya and Touko specialize in reconaissance, disguise, and espionage, while Bianca specializes in picking out details and being someone so unassumingly klutzy-cute you can't suspect her. She's actually got an incredible mind, like a super-computer.  
> = Individually Touya specializes in acting (so was he really drunk? No one knows) while Touko is espeicially good - almost supernaturally - at telling if someone's lying. Hence the Zekrom-and-Reshiram and ideals-and-truth outfits.  
> = Cheren, whose talents are also not mentioned, specializes in assassination and infiltration. He and Bianca are also readlly good at hacking.  
> \- Yes, they fuck afterwards. Then they go on a soft date. Then probably fuck again.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Edit: Did I ever mention that Touya has really nice legs


End file.
